


Thank You For Letting Me Love Him

by quellthefire



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 23 year old Peter, Aftercare, Anal, BDSM, Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Peter has a panic attack, Safeword Use, Sharing, Starker, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony isn’t as jealous as you’d expect, Twink Peter Parker, winterspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: Tony’s never been good at sharing, especially when it comes to Peter.But when he starts noticing the crush Peter has on Bucky, and how sweet and gentle the  man is with his boy, he knows he’d do anything to make Peter happy.Even if it means playing matchmaker for his boyfriend and... whatever Bucky is to him.





	Thank You For Letting Me Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> CW/TW: panic/anxiety attack, calling a safeword
> 
> I’m a slut for overstimulated Peter who gets good aftercare.

It shouldn’t have been this easy, should have torn Tony up inside. 

After all, Peter was his. 

But he’d seen the way Pete had been looking at Bucky, seen the quick flash of want and need that the boy worked so hard to hide, and it stirred something in Tony.

He loved Peter. Loved every delicate inch of him. Loved the sleepy look he always had when he was waking up, his eyes half-lidded, a dopey smile on his face as Tony kissed him sweetly.

He loved the way he was forever stealing Tony’s sweatshirts and proudly wearing them around the house, large enough on his slender frame to fall off his shoulder. 

And he especially loved the way Peter’s face would scrunch up in concentration as Tony fucked him. He’d make these gorgeous mewling noises and shove his face into the pillow, only for Tony to peel it away and tell his boy that he wanted to see his face as he came, wanted to see how pretty he was as he unraveled beneath him.

That always made Petey blush in the most beautiful way, and Tony was breathless each time, worshipping this incredible boy who’d chosen to love him back.

He’d do anything for Peter. Even if it meant sharing him with Barnes.

That’s how much he loved his boy.

\-----

The first time Tony mentioned it to him, Peter was sipping on a lemonade and choked. His brown doe-eyes went wide, and he sputtered out a, “What?” before casting his glance away. 

Tony could see the blush rising on his high cheeks as Peter stayed silent, refusing to meet his eyes.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Tony sighed and mumbled, “Nevermind baby,” and went back to the movie they were watching, petting his hair like nothing had happened.

\----

But he saw the way Peter would dart glances at Barnes, when he thought no one was looking.

He’d flush pink whenever Bucky would flash him a kind smile, and he’d spent so much time mentally memorizing the intricate patterns on his arm that Peter could probably draw it perfectly.

Tony should have felt jealous, should have hated Barnes for taking this away from him too.

But that wasn’t really the case was it?

Barnes had been nothing but polite and respectful to Tony and Peter alike, had been supportive and happy for them when news of their relationship broke amongst the team. 

He and Tony were barely on speaking terms at that point, but he’d told Sam and Nat to fuck off on the overprotective bullshit and let them be happy. “He’s 22 for god’s sake. I was younger than that when I joined the war. He can make up his mind about what he wants, and Tony’s a good guy, he’ll treat him right.”

And Bucky was so sweet to Pete, always offering to show him new fighting techniques he’d picked up in Russia, or ruffling his hair after teasing him for eating all the ice cream. 

Bucky had never made a move on Peter, never given Tony any reason to doubt he had anything other than friendly, big brother intentions towards Peter. Or at least that’s what Tony thought.

\----

They were having a lazy day off, lounging around the pool. Nat and Clint were playing chicken with Steve and Sam, and unsurprisingly Nat hadn’t lost once yet.

Thor was off chatting with Bruce, who’d declined to put on a swimsuit, but was polite enough to join them all for an hour or two. 

Even Rhodey seemed to be having a good time, lounging on a big Iron Man-shaped pool floaty. He had sunglasses on and was sipping some concoction of tropical fruity alcohol. 

Tony laughed as he watched Peter challenge Bucky to a race. Peter won of course, which led to Bucky shoving him under the water playfully when he teased Buck about it. 

“Seems like a hollow victory to gloat about beating the elderly in a swimming race, Pete,” Tony called out

Peter just giggled and flushed with pride, turning to look at Tony and waving. 

Bucky howled with laughter and splashed Peter one last time as the boy climbed the ladder to get out.

Peter really was a sight. 

His lanky muscles were dripping with water and his messy curls clung to his forehead. It didn’t hurt that he’d chosen to wear swim trunks that were indecently short. The light pink fabric clung to his pale skin and Tony couldn’t help but think about getting him out of those shorts and into his bed. Or maybe the pool house. That was a much shorter trip and there was the thrill of potentially getting caught.

In the middle of admiring Peter, he caught a look at Bucky. His expression betrayed that he was thinking something quite similar about Pete, though the minute he locked eyes with Tony his expression changed, all smiles and laidback ease.

Tony’s eyes narrowed. He studied Bucky, who was bounding off to join the rest, and a thought flashed through his mind. 

Brotherly love, my ass.

\----

He needed to go about this delicately. Didn’t want to scare off Barnes any more than he wanted to alert Peter to his plan.

So he waited for a quiet Saturday night. Clint and Nat were off on a double date with Sam and Steve. Thor, Bruce and Rhodey had all gone out for some beers and to watch a game, so it was just him and Peter and Bucky for the night. 

He may have had a hand in that.

Theatre tickets casually offered to the foursome as a thank you for how well they did during the last mission. 

A ‘half-off all pints of beer’ flyer from their local after-work hangout of choice left on the coffee table where anyone could have found it and decided to take advantage of the Saturday night special. 

It was coincidence, clearly.

Peter had some work for his biochem class to finish, and then he would be free the rest of the night. It wouldn’t take him long. He was smarter than anyone else in his classes, and even most of the professors at the university, not that he’d ever agree when Tony told him that.

Tony found Bucky rifling through the fridge, sifting past Clint’s week-old chinese takeout and Sam’s bottled wheatgrass shots.

He knocked on the closed fridge door next to Bucky’s face, and Bucky popped his head out of the appliance, a guarded smile forming as he realized it who was getting his attention.

“Hey Tony, I was thinking about ordering a pizza, would you and Peter like some?” He was good at maintaining relaxed body language, but there was tension in his eyes. That was his tell.

“Actually, I had a different meal in mind.”

“Yeah? Where from? I heard that Thai place that just opened up does delivery.”

“Peter.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, just enough that Tony knew he’d caught on to the implication. He gave an uneasy chuckle and said, “You two have fun then, I think I’ll go ahead and order that pizza.”

Tony stepped closer, too close for polite conversation.

“I know you want him. You’re real good at faking it, at keeping your distance and treating him like a pal, but I can see it now. See how much you want to fuck him.” He leaned in even closer, not looking away from Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes were doing a pretty good imitation of Peter’s doe-look. “I, I don’t know what you’re--”

“And I know he wants you too. He’s a lot worse at hiding it. I know he’d never admit it to me because he loves me, wouldn’t want to hurt me. And normally I would want to rip you to pieces for even thinking about Peter like that, but I see how much you care for him. How kind you are and how much you go out of your way to look after him. And that got me thinking.”

Bucky didn’t respond. He just stood there, the chilly air of the open fridge still blasting down on him.

“I’d do anything for Peter,” Tony continued. “Anything to make him happy. And right now you’re one of the things that would make him happy. Like I said, he’ll never admit to it, but that boy wants you, bad. And who am I to deny him what he wants?”

Bucky gulped, still not saying a word, so Tony kept talking. “The way I see it, Petey’s never gonna own up to how bad he wants your winter cock, and you’re too goddamn chivalrous to ever make a move, so I find myself in the unique position of playing matchmaker for my boyfriend and my… well, whatever we are.” He wafts a lazy hand between him and Bucky, easing back a little, giving Bucky just a touch more breathing room.

“On one condition though. I get to be there. I wanna see his face as you slam into him. I wanna see what it looks like as he comes on your cock. Deal?” Tony held out his hand to shake. Bucky still doesn’t move.

“Shouldn’t, shouldn’t Peter have a say in all this, Tony?”

“Of course he has a say. The minute he decides he doesn’t want this, and it’s done. But I have a feeling he won’t be saying no. That boy adores you, Barnes. And like I said, I just want to make him happy. So do we have a deal?”

Bucky blinked and then tentatively reached out to shake Tony’s offered hand. “Let’s do this.”

\----

Peter strolled into the bedroom they share, lazily scratched at his head and yawned. “All done!” he announced to Tony, who was perched on the edge of their bed. “Do you wanna finish that movie from last night--”

He finally caught sight of Bucky, who was laying with his back to the headboard. “Buck, what... what are you doing here?”

Peter was confused and looked to Tony for an answer.

Tony patted the bed next to him and gestured for Peter to sit down. “I arranged a little surprise for you.”

Peter glanced nervously to Bucky, who looked just as anxious, but there was something clouding it too, something Peter couldn’t quite identify.

“What kind of surprise, Tony?” 

“The kind where you and Bucky finally stop dancing around how much you want to fuck each other, and I get to watch you come undone at the hands of another man.” Tony said it so casually, as if he was offering Peter ice cream to go with his cake for dessert. 

Peter stammered again, face going crimson as he adamantly tried to deny any interest in Bucky.

“Now now,” Tony tsked. “I know you well enough to know that’s not the case.” He kissed Peter’s forehead, hugged him tight, and rubbed gentle soothing strokes on his back. “I love you Peter, and I know you love me too. But don’t lie to me and tell me you don’t have thoughts about Bucky.”

Peter nodded slowly, still avoiding Tony’s eyes, and glanced at Bucky, who suddenly looked a lot less nervous and far more… interested.

Tony grasped lightly onto Peter’s chin, brought his face up to meet his. “And you know I’d do anything to make you happy. So I’ve arranged this little…” He gestures vaguely to Bucky.

“You want me to fuck Bucky, and you want to watch it happen?” Peter’s words came out thickly, like he was still processing them as he spoke.

“Only if you want to. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Peter.” Tony’s voice was so sweet and reassuring. “But Barnes and I have come to an agreement. So for tonight’s he’s all yours, but only if you want to.”

Peter’s eyes darted from Tony’s to Bucky’s, and then settled back on Tony’s face. 

Tony’s usual confidence was wavering just a touch. Did he overstep too many boundaries by trying to set this up?

But then Peter gave a shy smile and asked, “And what if I don’t want you to just watch? What if I want you to fuck me while he is? What if I wanna be used like the slut you so clearly think I am?”

Bucky choked out a startled laugh, as Tony’s face went pink. He cleared his throat before asking Peter, “Is that really what you want, baby boy ?”

Peter’s smile turned from youthful innocence to one of pure desire. “Yes. That’s exactly what I want.”

Tony looked at Bucky, who shrugged and was already pulling off his shirt. “Then that’s what you’ll have.”

\----

It was a little awkward at first. 

They’d explained their safeword approach to Bucky, green for keep going, yellow for slow down, and red for stop. Three taps on whatever body part of them was closest if Peter couldn’t get the words out. 

Bucky nodded in agreement and they made short work of getting their clothes off and settling Peter between them, laid out for the taking. 

Tony and Peter had spent the past year learning each other’s bodies and exactly what the other liked. Adding Bucky nto the mix was a little confusing at first, but Tony quickly realized that he was a master at teasing. 

He’d grasp onto Peter’s cock, wet with precome, and touch him oh so gently. At first Tony thought he was just being cautious, but he quickly saw through that and realized it was a game.

The minute that Peter started begging for more, he’d amp up his stroking to a brutal pace and just as Peter couldn’t take anymore he’d go back to the gentle caress. He kept repeating this until Peter was a mewling mess, begging to come, but Bucky would just smile down at him and tell him no.

Tony got a perfect view of Peter’s face every time he begged. He was on the opposite side of Peter’s laid out body, slick fingers working their way inside the boy’s gorgeous ass.

Peter’s eyes went glazed each time he got close, his mouth puckered in the cutest way, and Tony loved watching how utterly desperate and crestfallen his boy looked each time he was denied an orgasm.

“I thought you said you’d give me whatever I wanted,” Peter whined. 

He really could be quite a brat, Tony thought.

“Yes, kitten, but we never said how you’d get it,” Bucky purred in his ear. “Besides I’m having far too much fun hearing you beg.”

Peter let out a needy moan in response, and Tony let a third finger slip into his tight hole. He wanted Peter to be ready to take them when the time came.

They kept playing like this, teasing the younger man over and over until he was on the verge of tears, begging to be fucked.

“Please, please. I need it, I can’t any more, it’s not fair, it’s not!”

Bucky stroked his damp curls, whispering in his ear, “You’re so pretty when you cry, kitten. So thirsty to lap up my milk.”

Tony chuckled at that, and began trailing a series of kisses and bites up Peter’s belly and chest, eventually reaching his mouth. He kissed Peter gently, softly, and was rewarded with a desperate groan as the boy deepened the kiss into something messy and wild.

Tony broke free of the wet kiss and grinned at Bucky. “I think he’s finally ready for you, don’t you think?”

“Been ready,” Peter huffed.

“Now now, baby boy. No whining. Not when I’m about to give you what you’ve been asking for.” Bucky shifted his position, staring down at Peter as he lined himself up.

Tony was laying on his side, next to the boy. He helped guide his knees up so Bucky would have better access, and stroked his face, whispering to him how good he was, how patient he’d been for this moment. 

In reality Peter had been begging for it since they first started, but he knew how much Peter loved those words, really truly wanted to be a good boy for Tony. He just couldn’t help how badly he wanted to be fucked.

So Tony kept talking to Peter, kissing his temple, and he watched his expression change as Bucky thrust into him with a groan. Watched as the moment of pain subsided into need, trailed his fingers down his slender side as Bucky pumped into him, rough and fast. 

Bucky kissed Peter as he squirmed under their touch. 

He was so beautiful when he was being fucked and Tony was happy to just focus on Peter’s pleasure. Usually by this point Tony was too caught up in his own desires to really appreciate how gorgeous he was. 

“You want Tony to get you off, kitten?” Bucky’s words came out halted as he slammed again and again into Peter’s wet heat. 

Peter nodded enthusiastically, his eyes settling on Tony’s face as his boyfriend took his cock in his hand and kept pace with Bucky’s thrusts. 

He moaned and pleaded and made the most perfect little squeaks as Tony and Bucky had their way with him. 

They increased the pace, but slowing whenever Peter was right on the edge of coming. Tony was taking it as a personal challenge to see how long they could drag it out, how much Peter could take before he gave in to his need. 

They were drenched in sweat, and Peter looked absolutely wrecked. Filthy with how much he wanted both of them.

“Unh, Tony, Tony. Please.”

“Please what baby?”

“Please uhm, please…” Peter’s face scrunched up as his words trailed off. “It’s too much, too fast, too much.”

“I thought you liked it hard and fast, kitten.” Bucky said as he leaned down to nip at Peter’s shoulder. 

“Please!” he said, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes

Tony chuckled and kept playing with him. He loved to see him beg. 

But suddenly Peter wasn’t just crying small needy tears. 

He was full-on sobbing and choking on his words and tapping on Tony’s arm so fast that Tony didn’t know what was going on. 

He immediately halted his hand, but Bucky didn’t know. His eyes were closed, focused on the sensation, and he kept fucking Peter brutally. He didn’t know that Peter was suddenly not okay. 

“Peter? What’s wrong?!” Tony asked, his body going cold and stiff in panic. 

Bucky’s eyes flew open and he stopped mid-pump, searched Peter’s face for any sign of what had made Tony say that. 

“R-red. Red!” Peter was still sobbing, the tears pouring down his flushed cheeks and he stumbled over the word, hands pushing up on Bucky’s chest. 

Bucky immediately pulled out and backed away, fear and worry painting his expression, as Tony wrapped Peter up in a loose hug. 

“What’s wrong Peter? Did we hurt you? I’m so sorry, baby.”

“Too, too much!” He sat up, crawling away from Tony’s embrace. Peter’s eyes were wide with panic. His breathing was heavy and halted, and he sniffled loudly as he wiped clumsily at his tears. 

He kept sniffling and sobbing and choking back breaths. He was hyperventilating and couldn’t stop shaking. 

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!” Bucky was pacing now, hands bunched up in his long hair, guilt shining in his expression. 

“Peter, can you focus on breathing? Just try to steady your breath so we can talk about what happened?” Tony wanted desperately to reach out for him, wanted to pull him into his lap and rock him, soothe him, but he knew that would just make things worse. 

Peter had only called red once before, but it was because he was getting a bad cramp in his leg from the position they were trying out. This was nothing like that time, and Tony had to remind himself to keep his breathing steady as well. Peter was clearly panicking and Barnes looked about ready to bolt out the door. One of them needed to keep a level head. 

Tony felt numb. Didn’t know what to do, how to help Peter.

“Fuck Pete, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I did, but I’m so so sorry!” Bucky was crying now, the tears dripping down onto his chest. 

Tony glanced back to Peter, his hyperventilating had apparently turned into body-wracking hiccups. 

“Can you tell us what happened? We want to take care of you, but we can’t unless we understand what went wrong.” Tony tried so hard to keep his tone gentle and soft. He didn’t want to startle the boy. 

Peter let out another hiccup, the force of it making his body jump, and finally spoke again. “It, it was too much. It was really good. Like, like, so good. Better than I’ve ever felt. And I knew it was a lot, but I thought I could handle it.”

He heaved a halting breath and continue. “But then suddenly it was too much pressure, and I felt hot, like I was burning up all over, and I couldn’t breathe.” Peter mashed at his eyes again, as if willing himself to stop crying. 

“Oh Petey, I’m so sorry. We’re both so sorry. I should have checked in on you. Should have asked you if you were still enjoying it.” Tony could feel an ache deep in his chest. He hated seeing Peter like this, hated knowing it was his fault even more.

Bucky had stopped pacing finally, and tentatively walked back towards them, eyes bright with tears as he kneeled on the floor and reached out a hand slowly towards the boy. “I’m so sorry Peter. I thought you were enjoying it. I didn’t mean to, didn’t mean to…” He couldn’t form the words and let his head drop onto the bed. 

“No! No, that’s not it!” Peter looked up frantically, watery brown eyes darting between Tony and Bucky, who both looked absolutely miserable. “I was enjoying it, I loved it so much! It felt better than anything I’ve ever felt before. But then I freaked out. And I don’t even know why. And I ruined the night and you both probably hate me now and it’s all my fault!” A fresh round of tears started and he looked away from them, embarrassed. 

“Shhh, shh, it’s okay Pete.” Tony inched towards him. “Can I hold you? Is that okay?”

Peter nodded, body leaning towards Tony as he said, “Don’t know why you’d still want to, not after I ruined the night.” 

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter once more, rubbing gently at his back, rocking him slowly and whispering, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re perfect just the way you are. It’s okay, I’m so glad you told us you needed to stop. So proud of you for being brave and telling us your weren’t okay.”

Bucky came to sit on the edge of the bed, face still wracked with guilt as he watched Tony soothe the younger man. He reached out his hand again, a question on his face. 

Tony nodded silently and Bucky rested his hand lightly on Peter’s back, echoing the soothing pattern of Tony’s. 

They sat like that, Peter curled naked in Tony’s lap as Bucky laid his hand on his back, Tony muttering sweet words to Peter about how brave he was and how he’s safe now and how much they both love him and are sorry. 

Eventually the tears dried and Peter’s breathing slowed, coming back to something resembling normal, and they kept holding him, rocking him gently. 

After what felt like hours Peter spoke again, “I’m sorry. I know you hate me now.” 

“I could never. We could never.” Tony told him, still cradling him. 

“You’re so amazing Petey, we just want to make sure you’re okay,” Bucky chimed in. 

“I’m getting there I think?” Peter’s voice was quiet and hoarse.

“We meant what we said,” Tony continued. ”I love you, baby. Thank you again for telling us you weren’t okay. I’m sorry we didn’t realize sooner.”

“It all happened so fast,” Peter said, looking up into Tony’s wide eyes. “I didn’t even know until I suddenly wasn’t okay.”

——

Eventually Peter let them carry him to the bathroom. Tony drew a bath with strawberry scented bubbles, his favorite, while Bucky gathered up a towel and washcloth. 

They bathed him, taking extra care to be gentle and soothing. 

He was slowly coming down from it all, and by the end of the bath his glazed expression had faded and he looked like the Peter they knew and loved. 

“You’re amazing, kitten.” Bucky gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek which made Peter blush. 

“I’m sorry again,” Peter started. 

“Shhh, it’s not your fault. We all got caught up in it and didn’t think about taking it slowly. It would have been too much for any one person to take. No need to be sorry Peter,” Bucky soothed. 

Bucky wrapped him in a soft cream-colored towel and dried him off, gently scooped him up to carry him back to the bed which was now made up with fresh sheets, thanks to Tony. 

Peter sighed, sleepy and worn out from everything that had happened. Tony laid down next to him, cuddling him and petting his damp curls. 

And as Bucky leaned down to kiss his temple, he said, “I’m gonna go now, kitten,” then turned to leave. 

But Peter darted a hand out from under the warm covers, grasping onto his wrist. 

“Please stay? For me?” His voice was still hoarse from crying, but it was calm now. 

Bucky’s face softened at Peter’s words “Anything for you kitten.” He laid down next to Peter, who was sandwiched between the two older men, and traced gentle patterns on the boy’s pale skin. He was soft and smelled of the sweet bathwater. 

They lay there like that, just on the edge of sleep.

Peter was the first to doze off, soft little snores punctuating the dark silence. 

“Thank you,” Bucky said quietly, barely more than a whisper. 

“For what?” Tony asked. 

“For allowing me to love him.”

“I told you I’d do anything for him. And I’ve seen how gentle you are with him. You’ve protected him from the start. As odd as this is to say, you’re the only other person I’d trust to love him the way he deserves.” Tony’s words are soft, but Bucky knows he means every bit of it. 

“Thank you.”

And they drifted off, snuggled close to their precious Peter. 

They’d do anything for him, anything to make him happy, to make sure he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks y’all!
> 
> This was inspired by a handful of other Starker/WinterSpider fics I’ve read recently. These ships have some incredible writers!
> 
> As always, kudos and likes feed my hungry ego. 
> 
> Xoxo, quell.


End file.
